


The blood's run stale

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Pining, Protective Original Percival Graves, The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The last of us AU.Years ago a deadly infection took over the world, killed most of people and turned them into dangerous and aggressive things without a brain that only purpose is to kill every single living thing.Percival Graves makes a deal with one of the leaders of the Fireflies, Seraphina Picquery, he'll smuggle something for her out of the city and in return he'll get the weapons he needs.Later Percival discovers it's not something but someone he has to help go through the city and that happens to be Newt, a man that happens to be the last hope for mankind.





	1. Infected

Percival looks at the blood on his shirt and grimaces before staring back at Finnigan's body. That fucking idiot stole all his weapons and then sold them to the Fireflies.

Now he has to get more. Because that's all he has, fucking weapons. His whole family died when the infection started to spread.

He stops himself before thinking more about them and almost thank the distraction the shoots provide. He knows by now the way the military attacks and he also knows if he doesn't move soon he's as good as dead.

He's about to run when he hears someone moving behind the old factory. He pulls out his pistol and aims at the figure walking in the shadows. But then he recognizes her.

"Look what we have here... The queen Firefly herself." Percival huffs, still angry about his weapons.

Picquery is pressing her hand on her left shoulder and he can see the red fluid running down and wetting all her clothes.

"It seems someone's got shot."

"Fuck you, Graves," she groans. "Where's Finnigan?"

"Dead," he answers, stepping aside to let her see the body.

"Oh, fuck," Picquery breathes and walks towards him. "What did you do? I needed him alive."

"Listen, he sent his brainless assholes to kill me," he snaps. "And by the way the weapons he sold to you weren't his to give. I want them back."

There must be something in his eyes because Seraphina reaches out one of her hands, like she's trying to approach a dangerous creature.

"I payed for those," she argues. "I cannot give them to you for free."

"I'm not gonna pay for my own weapons," Percival growls, he's getting angrier with every passing second. However part of that rage drains when the distance sound of shooting reminds him they're not safe. "We need to get moving."

"The fire escape," she suggests tilting her head, looking behind him. "We need to get to the rooftop, then I'll lead you to my temporary place, it's not far from here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he spits.

"Listen, I can trade you the weapons." She says and starts moving towards the gray building.

Despite of himself he's interested so he follows her close, keeping an eye open. He's almost sure they're alone, but he can't take that risk.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to smuggle something out of the city for me."

The laughter that comes from his lips is empty, with a trace of emotion but sarcasm and bitterness.

"Yeah, sure. What else do you want? Why don't I shoot myself in the face to make things easier for you?"

Picquery grimaces, although he's not sure if she does it because what he said or due to the fact that climbing up to the fire escape is hurting her.

"I know you can make it," she insists. "You're a survivor."

"There are just two options, either I go around and let the soldiers shoot me or go for the short path where there are plenty of runners and clickers waiting to bite me."

"You know how to avoid the infected. Besides, I just want you to get to the old museum, you know which? The one with the big lion sculpture. You'll meet my men there. They'll take care from there." She starts coughing when they reach the last platform. With only a hand, she tries to open the window, but the thing seems stuck.

"It's still dangerous," Percival points out and takes her place. With a hard push the window opens.

"I'll double it," Picquery offers and when he looks at her in surprise she sigh. "This is very important. I was going to do it myself, but I got shot."

"Fine, I'll do it."

***

When they finally reach Picquery's place, that looks more like a hideous basement that an actual room, Percival is attacked. And he doesn't shoot (even though he has the chance to do it) because the thing that attacks him is holding a tiny branch and hits him in the face with it, but that's not what makes him fall to the ground is the thing that jumps towards him.

He stumbles and falls with the... kitten on his stomach. No, he's not an actual kitten, but that's the first thing that comes to Percival's mind when he sees the man. He's young, probably in his late twenties and has reddish curly hair. And of course he has freckles, lots of them.

Redheads... Percival doesn't remember when was the last time he saw one. And this one has something rare in his eyes (aside from the murderous look he's giving him now, that makes him want to chuckle) it's almost a spark that people living in this world has lost. Because that's what the world makes out of people, it consumes the light in them, turning their eyes into empty dots of color.

But not this one it seems. This one has managed to keep his sparkle.

Hasn't the world corrupted this little kitten yet?

Oh and he's a feisty one, judging by the way he's trying to stab him with that tiny branch. Percival is not a man that laughs often, but he's very tempted to do it now.

"Newt, wait!" Finally Picquery decides to intervene. "I know him! He didn't hurt me!"

What kind of name is Newt?

The kitten stops and looks down at him. He jumps off him quickly and walks towards Picquery to help her sit.

"What do you need, Seraphina?" Newt asks, worried, making Percival wonder what kind of relationship the two of them have.

He's too young for you, Picquery. He finds himself thinking, but quickly puts that thought aside.

"I'm fine, Newt. Don't worry." She smiles at him and takes one of those wild curls between her fingers.

Percival rises and the man looks in his direction, but doesn't seem eager to make eye contact, which makes him feel irritated for some reason.

"Listen... I cannot go with you because I need to heal first and you must reach the place by dawn so-"

"You must be kidding me," Percival interrupts her abruptly. Something has made click in his head and he definitely doesn't like it. "Don't fucking tell me that he is the thing you want me to smuggle."

"It's important," Picquery insists and he curses under his breath because there's no way that kitten can last more than a few hours out there.

He's going to get them both killed.

"No fucking way."

***

Newt knows the man is irritated. It's clear to him the man is not gonna help him.

"Graves, please," Seraphina groans and presses the wound on her shoulder. The tension and anxiety is making the pain worse. Newt frowns at the man.

"I can do it," he says then. "I think I know how to get there. I can make it on my own."

Graves snorts and Newt wants to throw a rock at him to make his amusement disappear.

"You won't last two hours, kitten."

"I can take care of myself," Newt huffs, he hopes none of them notice the blush that's spreading down his cheeks. "And don't call me that ever again."

"Newt, you cannot go alone," Seraphina says. "And you Graves... how about I give you ammunition for all the guns I offered you?"

Graves looks at Newt for a couple of seconds before nodding.

Newt rolls his eyes. Of course it was all about a price.

"Once I get better I'll go. I'll see you there soon," Picquery promises.

"C'mon, we have to go," Graves urges.

Newt waves a hand to Seraphina and takes his backpack before running after Graves.

***

They need to get through the old shopping mall if they want to reach the bridge and cross to the other side. Their best chance is to take the parking lot. Which is definitely gonna be infested with clickers.

Newt follows Graves close, they enter the first store and manage to get out of there without a scratch.

"So you're definitely important for the Fireflies, but why?" Graves questions, startling Newt who has getting used to the silence and quiet orders Graves has been given him.

"It doesn't matter," Newt huffs. He remembers how much Seraphina insisted in keeping his condition a secret.

Graves turns around and looks at him from head to toe. Newt lifts his chin up, trying not to show how much it affects him those dark eyes roaming over his body.

"I bet you're someone's sweetheart."

"What?"

"One of the leaders no less," he continues, ignoring Newt's offended squeak. "Is Picquery, isn't she?"

He feels his cheeks burning, but that's also because he's really pissed this time. He walks towards him and pokes him right on the chest.

"You know what? That's none of your fucking business," he snaps.

Graves frowns, irritated.

"You're right," he huffs. "It's not like I care anyway."

"Great, so we just keep going then."

"We keep going, kitten."

"I told you not to-" A hand over Newt's mouth stops him from ranting. He's ready to fight and bite that hand when Graves shakes his head and points to the exit, through the broken window they can see the parking lot and the clickers in it.

The thing about the clickers is that they're the people who got infected in the first years, the infection has a long time in their bodies and grows inside their brains and it spreads out of it through the face and eyes, making them unable to see. But blind doesn't mean harmless, because once they hear someone is almost impossible to get rid of them.

Newt relaxes and nods to let Graves know he's not going to make any noise.

The man takes his hand off.

"I'm gonna clear the path for you," Graves whispers. "You stay here and wait for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Newt mutters aggressively. "I'm coming with so I can help you."

"No way. You're just going to get us killed."

"I'm not. I know how to do this."

"Have you ever killed one of those?"

"Of course! How do you think I have survived all these years?" Newt tries not to yell out of frustration when he clearly sees in the other man's eyes he doesn't believe him.

"I don't have the time to discuss with a stubborn kitten like you. Just shut up and do as I say."

Newt sighs because he knows they're just waisting precious time, so he decides to give in.

"Fine. I'll wait then."

***

The best way to take a clicker is distract them and sneak up on them. Percival usually grabs their necks and bends them so he can stab them in the head or what is left of it.

So far he has managed to take down three of them. He's approaching the fourth when he steps on glass and the two left hear him. He's trying to fight the closest to him when he notices the other one running towards him after the corner of his eye. He tries his best to fight the other, but he's not going to make it on time to stop the second one.

And just when Percival is sure he's gonna be bitten Newt appears out of nowhere and jumps over the thing, wrapping himself around him and piercing him in the head with a knife.

When the two clickers finally hit the ground, Percival takes a step towards Newt.

"I told you to stay," he says, half irritated half grateful.

Newt looks at him like he can't quite believe what he's seeing and then huffs in annoyance.

"Seriously? I just saved your life and that's the only thing you have to say to me?"

Well... He has to admit the kitten has a point. Percival feels suddenly guilty.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Newt nods, satisfied.

"Let's keep going."

***

They decided to cross below the bridge. But they're not so lucky that time. Because they're met by one of the green soldiers that are not as bad as the green one, but they're still a problem. At least for Newt since this one has a scanner with her.

"She's gonna check us and then leave," Graves whispers, trying to reassure him.

It doesn't work.

They kneel as she tells them to.

"Your hands behind your head," she orders and Newt's surprised how quickly Graves follows the command.

He scans him first and when she sees in the monitor the green light showing he's not infected she moves towards Newt.

She puts the object close to his body and presses the bottom to scan.

Newt knows if she sees the result she's gonna kill him without question so he uses the distraction to stab her in the leg. The woman cries out of pain while Newt does his best to stand up, but the soldier aims at him before he can start to run.

Only that she doesn't shoot because Graves puts a bullet in her chest before she can even blink.

"What were you thinking?" Graves growls. "That was honestly-"

Sadly, he can't finish because the scanner on the ground catches his eye and picks it up before Newt can throw it away.

"You're infected," the man accuses. Newt knows he's furious, but at least he hasn't pointed that pistol of his at him. "Why did Picquery want me to smuggle someone infected? Did she set me up?"

"No! Listen, look at this," Newt rolls up his right sleeve to show his bite.

"I don't care how you got infected!"

"Shut up and look at it!" Newt blurts out, desperate. "It's three weeks I swear!"

"You're shitting me. Everybody turns in the first couple of hours."

"Exactly! And I haven't," Newt tries to explain. "That's why Seraphina wants me to get to the museum. The Fireflies are going to take me to a hospital called MACUSA, they have most of the scientists and physicians there. They're gonna make some tests to see why I'm immune so they can make a cure."

Graves expression is cold, but he still hasn't making and attempt to kill him so Newt counts it a good thing.

"And you expect me to believe you..."

"No, actually it's okay if you don't I understand. The only thing I want is for you to take me to the museum. We're almost there! And listen if you see that I'm turning if I die you can just shoot me before I get up again." Newt waits a couple of seconds, but Graves doesn't seem to want to say something any time soon. "I'll go then... Just don't shoot me, please."

Newt turns around slowly and starts walking when he hears the man behind him sigh.

"Wait."

And Newt stops. He tries not to jump when he feels a hand over his shoulder.

"I'll take you there," Graves says and he seems oddly determined.

"Thank you," he whispers, but doesn't look back.


	2. Losing hope

Newt sees as the sun is rising up in the sky and feels even more tired with every step he takes. They have decided not to rest until they reach the museum because they both know they're running out of time.

And Newt is honestly impressed, he'll never admit it out loud, but he's very surprised to see Graves walking ahead of him as he has just slept the whole night.

Sure the man's very interested in what Seraphina has promised him. Newt's aware of that and knows that he'd probably abandon him if things turn out dangerous, at least more than any of them can handle. But he also knows that he has more chances to make it if he has company.

He sighs and allows himself to think about his family even though those memories hurt him.

"How are you doing?" Graves asks, suddenly turning around to face him.

"Fine," a sad chuckle escapes from his lips. "I haven't turned yet if that's what you were wondering."

Something changes in Graves eyes, his look loses all the softness it had.

"I wasn't thinking about that! I know now you weren't lying to me!" He huffs, irritated. "I was just- You know what? Forget it!"

Newt looks at him, puzzled. He has the feeling he has said something wrong but doesn't know what. He wants to ask, but changes his mind as soon as he sees Graves walking ahead again, each step harder than the previous one.

However, Newt forgets everything about it as soon as he sees the museum; they're not too late, the Fireflies must be on their way. He's so excited and relieved to have reached the first part of his journey he ignores Graves' warning and walks in it.

It doesn't take long for him to realize what has happened; there are eleven bodies on the ground, eight of them belong to the Fireflies and the three left were soldiers.

Newt tries to see if any of them is still alive, but it's clear it's too late.

"Newt, the fight was not long ago judging by the state of the corpses," Graves comments and he notices the man has his shoot gun firmly grabbed. "The military must be close by, we need to get out of here."

"Wait!" Newt is desperate; he starts looking in everyone's pockets. "One of them must have something... a map or the address of the place I must be taken to."

But there's nothing, not a single clue.

"We're not going anywhere," the man growls, pulling him towards the hallway. "We'll take the first exit and then we'll go back."

"Go back?" Newt steps back. "No. I cannot go back, I have to go to MACUSA!"

"And how are you planning on doing that, huh?" Graves snaps. "You have no idea where to go and the Fireflies are not gonna risk more of their men by coming back here! It's over, Newt!"

"Well maybe it's for you," Newt spits, he's not that angry with him, it's just fear and desperation that's talking now. "I'll find a way. You can go back. You're free!"

Graves curses under his breath, turns around, but he doesn't walk away, he just stays there with his back turned on Newt and his shoulders tense.

Then he sighs and looks back at him.

"You have no idea if that's going to work," he tries to reason with him. "You should be focusing on your own safety first."

Newt shakes his head, stubborn and Graves seems like he wants to pull his hair out of frustration.

"Listen... If the Fireflies threatened you... If they are making you this you can... I mean I have a place, a safe place they don't know anything about, you can stay there as much as you like."

"I'm not afraid of the Fireflies. Seraphina has been nothing but kind to me," Newt explains. "They're not forcing me, I want to do this."

"Why?"

"Because my mother died 'cause of this... She got... infected," he breathes and he bites his lip to hold back the tears. "Because if there's any chance for me to help... If this stops the infection from tearing apart families I'll do it. It's okay if you don't want to keep going. I understand, Mr Graves."

"Percival. Please call me Percival. We'll be traveling together for many miles from now on at least we should call each other by our given names."

"But I-"

"I have a friend," Graves... Percival interrupts him. "He was part of the Fireflies, I'm sure he can take you to MACUSA. But he lives far from here... so we have to find a vehicle first. And luckily for you I know a guy who can fix up a car for us and he owes me-"

The man can't continue because he almost gets suffocated by the hug Newt gives him.

Percival is so shocked he can't react on time to hug back because Newt is already stepping aside and thanking him.

"Let's keep moving then, we cannot stay here much longer," Percival manages to say after a while.

This time Newt nods and offers him his brightest smile. For some reason, part of the fatigue he has been feeling vanishes away.

Although he might feel better, it seems he doesn't look too well, because Percival stops when they get out of the building to ask if he's okay.

"The place where he's staying is safe, you can sleep a couple of hours in there," he says.

"We can sleep in there," Newt corrects him. "You must be exhausted too."

"I'm fine," Percival assures and Newt knows is not the place to start an argument so he ignores him.

They have to stay out of the main street because the military, if they're near by, likes to drive his tank down the road and just shoot inside the different buildings to see if someone's still in there. However, the hours pass and they don't hear any soldiers. Still, there are runners and clickers at every corner so they must keep both eyes open.

  
"We're close," Percival mutters and stops Newt from moving forward. He points towards something near the ground. "You see this wire? It's one of Bill's traps. Be careful, all these buildings are surrounded by them."

It's dangerous, but it works well enough to keep runners and clickers from getting inside the house. On their way they find the remains of several of the infected.

They reach the suburbs by sunset.

"It's here," Percival whispers and Newt knows very well places like that are always filled with infected.

There's an old pharmacy, or at least the remains of it, at the end of the main street and, desperate to find something to use, they both walk towards it.

Newt doesn't know if it's because of the fatigue or just because both of them are not focused enough, but that's when they make their first mistake.

As soon as Percival steps into the place, there's a crack bellow his feet and before Newt can find out what is it the other man is hanging upside-down, with a rope around his ankle.

The movement causes several bottles of medicine and alcohol to fall and Newt steps out of the way fast, but not enough to avoid a cut in the arm. He starts to bleed but knows is only superficial so he turns to release Percival.

The truly bad thing comes right after, when he's cutting the rope with a knife. Because the sound that comes out of the incident is enough to make three runners and two clickers arrive.

Percival falls to the ground but gets back on his feet as soon as he realises the situation he's in.

There are five of them getting into the room, Newt doesn't have the time to do anything else but to stab the clicker closer to him in the eye. The four left are fast enough to not give Percival another option but to pull out the shoot gun and take one by one, but the noise just attracts three more.

Newt ignores the pain in the arm and jumps forward, his movements are not as quick as they were before and he stumbles, getting into the runner's way. The infected is ready to bite when two shoots stop him cold. Newt is about to thank Percival, but notices the two figures standing next to each other in the doorframe.

Two women, one with blond hair and the other one with short, dark hair.

They kill the last one, saving them in the process. The blonde woman, upon seeing Newt looking down at his arm, decides to approach him.

"Oh you poor thing," the woman breathes, "don't worry, you'll be fine. I can help."

But when she takes a step forward to get closer to Newt, Percival growls and walks between them, shielding the younger man with his own body. He lifts his gun.

"Hey! That's my sister you're aiming to!" The other woman reacts quickly and aims her pistol towards Percival.

The four let the tense silence grow for a minute when Newt decides to intervene.

"We don't want to cause you any trouble," he begins, looking from one sister to the other. "We're just looking for... our friend."

"What's the name of your friend?"

"William Goldstein," Percival says. "He owes me and I want him to fix a vehicle for me so my... So we can get out of here."

Finally, the girl takes away her gun and Percival relaxes just a little bit.

"He's... He was our father. I'm Tina and this is Queenie." The girl with dark hair explains. "He died a couple of years ago. And while he's not here anymore, I believe we can help you. My sister and I managed to put together a truck and we'll give it to you happily but only if you take us with you."

"Of course!" Newt accepts while Percival blurts a very irritated "No fucking way."

"They're just trying to help, Percival," Newt argues. "Besides, we do really need that truck."

"We have a place not far from here," Queenie offers. "You can sleep and eat something in there before you go again. And you'll have time to think about our offer."

Newt looks back at Percival, who's now so close to him Newt can feel the warmth of his body.

"We need some rest," he presses, because he knows he won't be able to walk much longer before he collapses. Percival must know it too, because he takes him by the waist to support him while with the other hand takes Newt's arm and starts to check the wound.

"We'll think about it," he concedes and pulls Newt closer to him. "Take us to your place so I can patch him up."

Queenie looks at them and smiles tenderly then looks back at Tina and nods.

"Follow me." 


End file.
